


sighs of satisfaction

by sleepyjoon



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe, M/M, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjoon/pseuds/sleepyjoon





	1. 1

fic title: always

author: darling

tags: bts, yoonkook, stars and galaxies, love

status: complete

feeling: reaching for something you never dreamed possible only to find more than what you were looking for in the first place

 

thoughts: this is so so beautiful. i loved every word of it.


	2. 2

fic title: love will always be a lesson (let's get out of its way)

author: mindheist

tags: bts, taekook, hollywood!au, movie stars!taekook, abusive relationships

status: complete

feeling: the one you never truly got over, the one that still makes you feel butterflies, even after all this time

 

thoughts: roller coaster of e m o t i o n s! like wow this fic was a beast. it had an amazing plot and conveyed emotions on another level y'all....give it a read! but i warned you, it's massive!!


	3. 3

fic title: thank you, daddy

author: SnAnYu

tags: bts, yoonmin, sugardaddy!jimin, sugarbaby!yoongi, soulmate!tae, soft™

status: complete

feeling: cooing at a baby dog lying in the sunlight

 

thoughts: this is...so...s o f t™ guys. one of the softest yoonmin fics i think i've read with this kinda au. jimin's such a sweetie and yoongi's just so cutely stubborn. please read it will cleanse your soul.


	4. 4

fic title: lupi

author: kpopismydrug

tags: bts, taekook, side!yoonmin, wolves!au, slow burn

status: complete

feeling: finding a place where you know you belong

 

thoughts: one of the best plots i've ever read. the slow burn is written perfectly and the interactions between characters are wonderful. i love a good abo, but i like how this is more focused on a different society. it is much more creative than most abo fics out there.


	5. 5

fic title: the art of growing up

author: sincelight

tags: exo, sekai, highschool!au, side pairings, slice of life

status: complete

feeling: the buzz of laughter and voices on a late night under the stars in a haze of smoke and the sweet smell of weed

 

thoughts: literally the definition of "good boys go to heaven but bad boys bring it to you". completely nailed angsty teenage feelings and understanding that the world is not as beautiful as you used to think it was.


	6. 6

fic title: days in the sun

author: Kairousels

tags: exo, kaisoo, abo verse, beauty and the beast elements, soulmate!au

status: complete until further notice

feeling: when they look at you and happiness tingles from the tips of your ears to the bottom of your feet

 

thoughts: best kaisoo abo oneshot. that's it.


	7. 7

fic title: salation

author: momora

tags: bts, yoonmin, abo verse, mating, intense courting, slow burn

status: current

feeling: chopin nocturne op. 9 no. 2

 

thoughts: y'all can't talk about bts abo and NOT mention this story. do yourself a favor and read it. you're welcome. this is a must read for my yoonmin fans out there. 


End file.
